


Hospital

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: It's MK's fault that they were here.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Long Xiaojiao | Mei
Kudos: 13





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Help her first.”

The hospital smelled like disinfectant. The bed was hard.

But MK couldn’t bother with any of those facts, too worried at the sight of Mei, lying in the bed next to him. The door opened, revealing the doctor.

“Help her first,” MK said without warning. There was an angry groan from Mei and the doctor opened his mouth, but he cut him off. “I can handle it. Help her first, please.” When the doctor moved to speak again, MK tried his best to replicate Pigsy’s steel glare.

The doctor turned to Mei’s bed first, ignoring her angry glare.

It would do.

It was MK’s fault that they were here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I take drabble prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
